


what the heck i gotta do?

by hellosterfry



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Promposal, jeremy is a theatre kid and i scream, michael is so in love with this boy it hurts, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterfry/pseuds/hellosterfry
Summary: jeremy asks michael to prom.





	what the heck i gotta do?

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: FINALLY STERLING WRITES SOMETHING NOT ANGSTY OR SHITPOST-Y  
> LOUD CHANTING _THEATRE KID JEREMY THEATRE KID JEREMY_  
>  okay but my bud jojo helped me come up with this idea thanks jojo i love you babe  
> enjoy this shit

Michael sighed as he sat in his (unusually empty) history class. This was all so boring, Jeremy jabbered enough about Hamilton to know this entire American Revolution lesson. However, he noticed that Christine and Rich were missing. Weird, they were there earlier that day..

However, his thoughts were cut short when the door was opened. A few sinister notes were played before someone too familiar called out, “the plan was called Operation D-Minus. And one of the schools included in the plan was Middle Borough High School, where a kid named Jeremy Heere-“

“That’s me!” Jeremy sang, sauntering in through the door wearing a blue-striped polo and khakis. What the fuck was going on?

Jake Dillinger, wearing a suit and glasses, followed after him. “A seventeen year-old honour-roll student-“

“I got straight A’s, man!” Jeremy took a seat behind Michael.

“-Was in the last semester of his senior year. Jeremy could hardly believe his luck when a very pretty boy showed up,” Jake stated, sitting in the teacher’s chair.

“Mikey..” Jeremy sang dreamily, propping his chin up on his hand.

“In not one, but _three_ of his classes,” Jake piped in.

Christine, Rich, and Brooke came in and took seats near Michael, joining Jeremy. “Mikey..” they hummed.

“He sat in front of him. He switched seats,” Jake continued.

Jeremy got up and swapped seats with Christine so he was sitting beside Michael. “Mikey..” they repeated.

“His last name was..”

“Mell!” the four sang.

“Jeremy, what drew you to Michael initially?” Jake asked, looking to Jeremy as he stood.

“Man, he used to fall asleep in class! He was a.. tan-skinned-ed,  Filipino-Ecuadorian, great hair, and hot in the body, like whoa!” He responded.

“Like whoa!” Brooke, Rich, and Christine chimed in.

“That’s not the only reason I liked him, though!” Jeremy smiled. “He said he moved with his parents from Florida, to New-J!”

“Where dreams are killed!” the three added on, getting the class to giggle.

“Well, so did I, so I said hi!” Jeremy stood up. “He seemed mature, and I talked more..”

“More!” Rich hummed.

“More!” Christine harmonised.

“More!” Brooke added over the two.

“And I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?” Jeremy sang, followed by the three singing ‘what the heck I gotta do?’ “What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” ‘What the heck I gotta do?’ “Who do I have to be for you to be with me?”

“You told him all this in class?” Jake asked, amused.

“Yeah!” Jeremy beamed. “Well I texted him!” He pulled out his phone. “Y’know, I was like, ‘what the heck I gotta do to be with you?’”

Michael received the message, and as the three sang “LOLOLOL,” he got that as a text, as well.

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” Jeremy asked. Another text.

“ROF, LOL!” Another text.

“Who do I have to be for you to be with me?” Jeremy asked.

Michael grinned, sent a smiley face, and hummed. “Smiley face.”

“Yes!” Jeremy cheered. “Next thing you know, we’re texting day and night, I trust him right away!”

“Like, whoa!” Brooke, Christine, and Rich sighed happily.

“Hey, yo, I’ve never met anyone like him, bro!” Jeremy grinned. “Yo! We listen to each other’s problems, we always play Apocalypse of the Damned, and then I lay it all on the line.. And he was like-“

“No!” Christine pouted.

“No!” Brooke frowned.

“No!” Jeremy’s lower lip poked out. “He didn’t say no exactly? I don’t know.”

Michael couldn’t believe this was real. He heard the other three singing, but he was in shock that Jeremy had gotten Jake, Christine, Rich, and Brooke to disrupt his history class, _in full costume, mind you,_ to sing 21 Chump Street. This was both amazing and kinda mortifying that the class was kinda focused on this being for Michael.

“So, I decided I needed to step my game up!” Jeremy nodded, determined.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!” The three hummed.

“It’s too late to be shy..” It seemed like Jeremy sang that more to himself than anything. “So I got in front of his history class one day and serenaded him, y’know? I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

“What the heck I gotta do?” The three leaned in around Michael.

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” Jeremy asked.

The three looked at him. “What the heck I gotta do?”

“Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me?” Jeremy finished.

Oh my god.

“You’re asking him to the prom?” Jake asked in almost disbelief.

“Yeah!” Jeremy nodded. “I’m dancing and everything!”

As the three sang ‘Mikey..’, Jeremy began to dance. “Hey Mikey, I know there’s a reason you were transferred here to me! Hey Mikey, I know there’s a reason this isn’t luck it’s destiny. Hey Mikey, ya know me, will you go to prom with me?”

Michael sighed with a big, flushed grin. “I’ll think about it,” he hummed.

The three chimed in with ‘he’ll think about it,’ and Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. “Yes!” And the song ended. However, the five remained.

Jeremy kicked at the ground. “So, I didn’t know any better way to do this except to interrupt your class with these guys and start singing, and this was the best song for the occasion. Michael Mell, will you go to prom with me?” he asked, now a bit timid as Brooke stood up.

Michael yanked him in by the collar of his polo and gave him a quick kiss before grinning widely. “Of course, you idiot. I’ll go to prom with you,” he answered.

And, as Jake, Brooke, and Jeremy finally left, all in a buzz, Michael couldn’t help but smile. Sure, he acted like Jeremy constantly singing show tunes and going on about how ‘the Joker and Harley are toxic, Mikey, they’re _toxic!’_ or how much he loved Kurt Kelly was a bit annoying, but he was sweet. None of that annoyed him, it was precious. The way Jeremy’s eyes lit up as he yelled ‘the insanely cool Jared Kleinman!!!’ was something no high could give Michael. He loved Jeremy with all his heart, and this just proved it more.

_Jeremiah Chadwick Heere, I thought you’d never ask._

**Author's Note:**

> jeremy's middle name is chadwick you can fight me on this bye


End file.
